First and Only Love
by Victoria Chrystallis
Summary: An old Haruhi reminisces on her first and only love...


**First Love**

**An elderly Haruhi reminisces about her first and only love…**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

_I am now 86 years old, my almond brown has turned snow white, my skin is all wrinkled, my eyesight is not as clear, but my memory is still as sharp as before. As I sit in my rocking chair in the middle of the night, I feel a pang of longing to see my first love again. _

_I still remember how irritated I was with him whenever he teased and did something embarrassing. I can still feel his touch, hear his voice and remember how we spent each day together in the Third Music Room._

_When I started working as a host in Ouran, he was the one I found extremely childish. He was very handsome…he was like the Heavens and I was land. I had lost hope on having him notice me…but as time passed, I realized I was wrong. He had this attachment to me, even proclaimed that I am his daughter, I found the idea extremely stupid before, funny even. He acted very protective of me and he always smiled when I saw him, blushed when I complimented him. He saved me when I almost drowned, I could've died, comforted me when a storm came. I remember when he announced that he was leaving for Paris to get married to Éclair…right then and there, I realized I love him. So I chased after them to bring him back and I succeeded. Then, as we danced, I was happy, I was content. All I need is him, I thought. _

_After graduating high school, that was when I confessed to him. "I've always wanted to say those three words to you, Haruhi. And you beat me to it." He said,and we kissed our first kiss, weeks later, we started dating, not to anybody in the Host Club's surprise, "I love you, Haruhi, forever." He would always say. We never went to those fancy places we always ate elsewhere, like the park, mall or in some occasions, my apartment. "Don't ever stop cooking, Haruhi!" he always said. On our first anniversary, he gave me necklace. A diamond necklace, that still hangs on my neck until now. On our second anniversary, he gave me a personally written poem that goes like this:_

_**My Only One**_

_**You will always be my only one  
The sun in my skies  
Even if it turns grey  
You will always shine  
And make the rain go away**_

_**We belong together  
We may not be a perfect couple  
But nobody will ever have what we have  
We are the hardest mathematical equation there is  
Because nobody knows the answer  
But us two**_

_**I love you, forever  
Death itself may not part us  
You will always inside my heart  
Thank you for the sukiyakis and sushi you made  
You fed my soul**_

_**You will always be mine  
Until you send me away  
But rest assured, my love won't change  
For you, my love.**_

_You see , he wasn't the best poet but it's the best poem I've ever received. Because it was from him, his heart and it was unique._

_On our third anniversary, he blindfolded me all day. He led me somewhere and removed the blindfold. We were in Paris! He was kneeling, looking at me with loving eyes, "Tamaki! This!" I managed to say before he took out a small red box, "Will you marry me, Haruhi Fujioka?" My mind seemed to malfunction that moment, "Y-yes! I will marry you, Tamaki." I said in a hushed voice, he slipped the ring in my finger, "I LOVE YOU FOREVER HARUHI!!!" He exclaimed with joy, hugging me. _

_On our wedding day, everything was simply grand. It was held in Notre-Dame de Paris. Our motif was plain white…my gown was simple, white flowers decorated the chuch, my marching song was 'Run Away' and as we said our vows, doves and butterflies flew. It was a magical moment for us. My heart was so light, I was his forever and he was mine forever. After the party, we were alone. We danced a private waltz, we were drunk…with wine and love. We kissed like our lives depended on it, he put down on the bed, we took off each other's clothes like they were on fire, he kissed my neck down to my stomach…my arms…my lips…the evening was ours alone…when he entered me, I squeaked, we were one._

_When we found out I was pregnant, we were beyond overjoyed. Our dear friends were so happy for us. They were so funny when they argued about the baby, I would always remember how he touched my swollen belly and say "Hi my baby!" and kiss me._

_When it was finally my time to give birth, he was happy and both worried for me. I still remember when he said, "I'll be here, Haruhi, waiting and praying." He touched my already sweaty face and whispered, "I love you forever, Haruhi." I smiled and screamed out of the pain, "I LOVE YOU too!!!!" I chose not to have anesthesia, I wanted to feel the pain of labor. I struggled to give birth for 3 painful hours, but how I loved those three hours, I was getting impatient, I want to see my child, hear his cry. When I finally bore her out of this world, I heard her loud and lively cry, tears of joy spilled through my eyes, "Congratulations, Mrs. Souh, it's a girl." They placed her on my baby on my belly, she was still covered in my blood, but I didn't care, my baby was here, in this world. She began to crawl and I watched her. "We'll be taking her now ma'am." "Y-yes." They took my princess away…_

_When we got home, we were ecstatic. "What are we going to name her?" he asked. "Manami." "Love and Beauty." He said, "Okay, Manami Fujioka Souh, welcome to the world!" he exclaimed, kissing me and our daughter._

_On her Christening, we felt so honored that everybody came, so blessed that we had a daughter, so happy that we were now a complete family, that we were now parents. When the holy water was poured on her head, she smiled. It was like she felt our happiness. _

_As we watched her sleep at night we were proud, happy and protective. "Manami, you deserve only the best." _

_As Minako grew up, we did our best to raise her well, gave her everything and gave our attention, she grew up to be a fine young lady, we were accomplished parents. "I wasn't wrong when I didn't give you that pony." He said when we were in our family ranch, he walked away and reappeared with a snow white mare. "OH!!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!" Manami exclaimed running towards the pony, "You're starting to spoil Ami..." I said. "I'm not. I'm just providing for her, its up to her if she wants to be spoiled." And he kissed me._

_When Manami graduated, she graduated as the valedictorian; thwe were truly proud and happy._

_Then when she went to America to study college, they were sad and happy for her. She graduated as the Salutatorian…in Harvard.._

_She got married 5 years later and bore us a grandson, Kyoshi._

_One night, before we slept, Tamaki hugged me tight and kissed me, then said, "I love you forever, Haruhi. If I leave this Earth now, smile and always remember that I love you." "I love you too, Tamaki." I said tenderly._

_At age 84, Tamaki died peacefully in his sleep… Letting go of him was hard. How can I live without you, Tamaki? I was given all of his money and properties but I never touched them, I stayed in our home. I titled everything to Manami…_

_I smiled and read his poem again, '__**I love you, forever' **__was really true, he loved me all of his life. I touched my necklace and saw him, I smiled, "Tamaki…is it my time now?" he smiled and nodded, "Yes, my love, we are to be together again." He offered me his hand, I smiled and looked around, "Goodbye." I muttered as I took his hands. My eyes closed, my lips were curled in a smile, I am with Tamaki forever again…_

**END**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING.**


End file.
